The invention relates to a discharge apparatus for flowable media, which can be in the pulverulent, gaseous and/or pasty, but in particular in the liquid state, and which are mainly used for cosmetic or pharmaceutical purposes.
The application of such media in individual, successive, material or volume-identical or different charges or batches can be appropriate. For this purpose it is admittedly advantageous to equip the discharge apparatuses with meters or counters for the discharged batch quantities, but this leads to a relatively complicated and space-consuming construction. It is also possible with conventional pump dosing devices to successively discharge batches of the same or of different sizes, if an adjustable dosing mechanism is provided. However, in this case the number of the already discharged batches or charges cannot be established.